


You Cool With It?

by derekstilinski



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexting, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinski/pseuds/derekstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Newt is working an extra shift and Thomas is out to laser tag with Chuck, Minho has the apartment to himself. And he's feeling like he wants to indulge himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Cool With It?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just blatant smut. I haven't written porn like this in a really long time, I hope it's not horrible.

Minho is not quite sure how he manages to hide them, but he does. In the cabinet under the bathroom sink, he keeps them in a little box. He doesn't like hiding things from Thomas and Newt, but he's just experimenting for now, seeing if it's something he's really into.

Since Newt is working an extra shift and Thomas is out to laser tag with Chuck, Minho has the apartment to himself. And he's feeling like he wants to indulge himself. He gets the box from the cabinet and settles it on their bed before slipping off his clothes. He throws them carelessly somewhere near the hamper and takes the cover from the box, dumping everything onto the bed.

He's not sure which ones he wants to wear. The black silk panties that he got up the courage to buy last week, or the deep blue ones that hug his hips just right. No, the cream colored lace ones that feel so comfortable every time he puts them on. He thinks those will do just fine.

He pulls them on and feels over them, the way they gently hug to him, how the lace leaves little to the imagination. He feels good, and grabs a pair of his stockings, the black ones today. He foregoes the garter belt, knows these ones can stand up on their own, anyway. He likes the look of them high on his thighs, and feels a little empowered by feeling the fabric against him.

He puts everything back in the box, leaves it on the side table to grab a sweater from the dresser. He pulls his faded blue one over his head, baggy and long and warm. It just covers his cock, and it brushes against him nicely all over. He looks at himself in the mirror for a bit, wondering what his boys would think, seeing him like this. He fixes one of his socks and rubs at his thickening cock to relieve some pressure, then goes to make himself some coffee.

He ends up on the couch, laying comfortably while he half watches whatever's on TV. He always debates taking pictures of himself, sending them off to Newt and Thomas. He never quite gets up the courage, though. He doesn't know if they'd be cool with getting photos of their boyfriend in panties and thigh highs. He has to admit he loves the idea of thinking how red cheeked Thomas would be when he got it, and how Newt would politely excuse himself to the bathroom to send one back. He smiles just thinking about it. Maybe he should do it, just to get their reactions.

Minho pulls the blanket up over him, and pushes up his sweater. He pulls his panties down and lets them bunch under his balls, makes sure the lace isn't obviously visible. He grabs his phone and wraps his fingers around his dick, giving a few lazy strokes while he gets the camera ready. He takes the photo, checks it over before sending it off. He sets his phone on his chest and lays his head back, breathing out slowly as he touches himself.

Thomas' response is quick and rambling, _< <Fucking christ minho what are you trying to do kill me????>>_

Minho laughs and shoots back _< <Nah never kill just slightly maim your innocence>>_

It makes longer to get Newt's response, but it's worth it. It's a photo of Newt undoubtedly in the bathroom at work, gripping himself through his jeans. The only caption he gives is _< <You fucker.>>_

Minho grins, _< <Take it out. Let me see.>>_

Newt: _< <I have work to do, Minho>>_

Minho: _< <I'll show you something if you do>>_

He can almost hear Newt making up his mind six blocks away. The next photo comes in and Newt's jeans are undone, and the tip of his cock is poking up out of his underwear.

Newt: _< <I hate you so much>>_

Minho smirks to himself before pulling his underwear back up halfway, lace covering half his cock, and the nervousness and excitement and feel of the fabric makes him start leaking precome onto his stomach. He wets his lips and takes the picture, sends it off to both of them before he can rethink it.

Thomas: _< <I dropped my phone>>_  
Thomas: _< <MINHO>>_  
Thomas: _< <oh god where did you get those>>_  
Thomas: _< <fucK>>_

Newt: _< <Fucking hell Minho what the hell>>_

Newt sends another picture, his cock fully out with his hand around himself, squeezing.

Newt: _< <Show me more.>>_

Minho groans and shoves his hand in his underwear, stroking himself. He kicks at the blanket and spreads his legs, not quite shaking the blanket off but it doesn't matter. One of his stockings have slipped just a little but he ignores it, making his hand still for the agonizing seconds it takes to snap the picture and send it.

He's panting softly and his hips are arching up into his hand when he gets Thomas' text.

Thomas: _< <I just dropped off Chuck. I'm coming home. You better not come before I get there>>_

Newt: _< <I only have a half hour left but I'm telling them I'm sick. Get yourself ready. Now.>>_

Minho almost shakes with excitement, quickly righting his underwear before getting up, going straight to their room. He drops his phone on the bedside table and gets the lube from the drawer, the toys from the dresser. He'll go all out for this one, pick out his favorite; a flesh colored dildo that's almost as thick as Thomas, and a little shorter than Newt. He gets himself a towel and tosses everything up by the pillows. He adjusts his socks and crawls on the bed, lays back and pushes the panties down to his ankles.

He gets right to work, slicking up his fingers and getting himself open, thinking about what would be done to him when his boys got home. He gets up to two fingers and starts losing himself in the pleasure, panting and squirming and thrusting his fingers in faster. He starts edging himself, pumping his cock and fingers fast and precise, then slowing, stopping all together a few times so he doesn't go over the edge. Thomas told him not to.

When he's had enough of his fingers, he squeezes tight at the base of his cock before slipping them free, grabbing the toy and generously slicks it up. He has an idea and gets up on his hands and knees, pulls his panties up so they're comfortable on his spread thighs. He bows his back and reaches behind himself, gasping as he runs the toy over his hole, teasing himself and hoping his leaking cock isn't ruining the comforter. He hugs a pillow under his head when he pushes the toy in, groaning at the slow slide, at how his cock gives a little jump at the feeling of being filled up. He takes it to the base and clenches around it, thighs shaking as he leaves it there, brings his arm back around to hold the pillow, stretch out and roll his body just because it feels good.

He's pretty sure the five minutes it takes to hear cars parking outside are the longest five minutes of his life. He's buzzing with pleasure all over and grinds down against the mattress while he listens to footsteps coming to the front door. Once they're inside, their shoes are squeaking on the floor and things are being taken off, dropped onto the table or floor or couch.

"Minho?" Thomas' voice calls out for him and Minho groans before he can think of something to say. There's a shuffle of footsteps that stop abruptly at the door to their bedroom, and Thomas sounds out of breath, "Oh, my god."

"Please tell me you like it." Minho sounds desperate, he knows it, and keeps his head shoved into his pillow while his boys move to get a closer look.

He shudders when Newt touches him, holds his hip and gently nudges the toy with his thumb. He trails his hands down, over Minho's legs, touching the stockings, "And where did you get all this, then?"

"At the mall." Minho wants to hide, because he's not sure about the tone of Newt's voice, but also keep himself bared, to keep the pleasure going.

Newt quirks a smile, kneads the flesh of Minho's cheeks, "You'll go into a lingerie store and buy these sweet little things, but you'll blush all down your neck telling me about it?"

Minho smiles, pushes back into Newt's hands, "It's new for me, okay? Tell me you fucking like it before I lose my boner from stress."

"Thomas is already getting his pants off, love." Newt runs his thumb over Minho's slick, stretched rim, "God, you look so good."

Thomas kicks his jeans away and pulls his shirt over his head, leans to press a kiss to Minho's back, "I almost had a heart attack when you sent me those photos."

Minho preens under the praise and moans as Thomas touches like Newt did, around his rim. His hips jerk forward when Thomas glides his fingers down, over his balls to cup his cock. He stokes him a few times, feeling just how eager Minho is to lean into it, "Newt, I don't know how long you think you can wait, but I can't."

Newt's pulled off his shirt already, and leans in, giving Thomas a firm kiss, "Go ahead. I want to see his face."

Thomas gets in place behind Minho, rubbing one of his cheeks soothingly, "Think I can have you, Minho?"

Minho whimpers and rolls his hips, "Oh my god, hurry up."

Thomas works the dildo out of him, dropping it onto the towel before Newt hands him the lube and a condom. Minho rocks his hips impatiently and Thomas does his best to hurry, rolling on the condom and slicking himself up well, before crawling onto the bed behind him, "Are you comfortable? Do you want it like this?"

Minho looks up when Newt settles himself up by the pillows, naked and already looking at him. Newt spreads his legs and beckons Minho to him, "Come on, dear."

Minho crawls up him, gets between his legs and lays himself over his body. He reaches back for Thomas and he's right there, positioning himself with care. Minho feels trapped in the best way. Thomas hesitates, then gently pulls Minho's panties up over his ass. He holds them to the side with one hand, "Can't just leave these hanging around, can we?"

Minho feels something fond bloom in his chest and he groans, pushes back when Thomas lovingly rubs at his hips through the panties, "God, you're right. You're right. Thomas, come on."

Minho digs his hands into the comforter when Thomas pushes in, feels Newt's fingers run through his hair. He feels so full instantly, relaxes to give him a smooth push in, feels Newt's other hand sneak down to slide their cocks together. Minho feels wired again, squeezing his eyes shut and hiding his face in Newt's neck as they start touching him, moving with him.

Thomas keeps touching his panties, rubs over them as he thrusts, groans all breathy like Minho likes. Newt is openly talking about how wet Minho is, cock leaking onto his own and how much he loves it. Minho presses kisses to his neck, panting as he works his hips back against Thomas.

"He's just absolutely leaking, Tommy. My stomach's a mess," Newt plays with the head of Minho's cock, feeling him shudder, hearing the broken noise he makes, "God, I want him like this all the time. Go a little faster, I think he'll like that. Would you like that, Minho?"

Minho moans and nods, giving a strangled grunt when Thomas picks up the pace. He twists his hands in the comforter, holding on tight, listening to their skin slapping, the hot swelling feeling of Thomas moving inside him. His stomach starts flipping and when Newt circles the tip of his cock with his thumb, he's done. He sobs against Newt's skin, spurting over their stomachs, twisting away and into every touch he's getting. His hips convulse and he clamps down on Thomas repeatedly, squirms so much that Thomas has to hold him in place.

"Oh, god. Oh,  _god_." Thomas tries to keep a rhythm throughout Minho coming apart, almost slips out on accident when he starts pounding into him.

Minho pants, pleasure coursing through him, "Thomas, please. Thomas, _Thomas_ \--Come on! Do it, _please!_ "

Thomas bucks his hips, works himself hard into Minho, which shakes him a little. Newt has his head back, his eyes closed, Minho's stomach and cock rubbing up against his, come everywhere and it's dirty and wonderful at the same time. Thomas comes as he always does, stilling just as he starts but ends up rolling his hips as he rides it out, making these beautiful little noises that have made Minho come in his sleep dreaming about. He takes half a moment before he's pulling out and going to discard the condom, wanting to come back and take care of Newt as quickly at he can. His legs are shaky as he crawls back into bed, Minho leaning up to give them both a kiss before rolling to Newt's side.

Thomas groans at how much Minho came, watching it seep into his bunched up panties. He rubs his hand through it and gets between Newt's legs, leaning down and kissing him for all he's worth. He's making a terrible mess but gathers the come from his stomach too, coats his fingers to reach down and rub Newt's hole. Newt grabs Thomas by the back of the neck and slides his tongue into his mouth, whimpers when Minho's hand circles his cock, strokes him quick. He digs his fingers into Minho's thigh, stockings bunching slightly under his hand. He pulls away from Thomas when he needs to breathe and watches dazed when Thomas pulls Minho into a sloppy kiss. Thomas' fingers are steady though, works one into Newt and pumps it, leaving Newt to gasp and bite down on his lip, grind up into Minho's hand. He doesn't last long, Thomas and Minho pulling out of their kiss to lay kisses on him, Minho's wrist flicking just the right way before he's spilling onto his own stomach with a low gasp.

Minho plays with it after, settles down boneless and draws patterns into his skin with it. Thomas kisses him softly before flopping to his side. It takes him a moment to let go of Minho's stocking, but he runs his tired fingers over it after, feels how warm and soft it is.

"I'm really glad I finally showed this stuff to you." Minho says lazily against Newt's shoulder.

"Finally? How long have you been putting them on?" Newt turns his head to see him, finds he's too tired to do that.

"Little more than a month. I'd walk around the house in 'em when you're not home. I wore them under my clothes once, made out with Thomas on the couch, and came in my pants." Minho tells them, closing his eyes.

"No wonder you were acting so eager. You were almost there already," Thomas says with a chuckle, "It's not nice to keep hot secrets, Minho."

"I was trying it out," Minho smiles, "I think I know I like it now."

Newt huffs out a laugh, "Oh, so lovely you found out. Glad we could help."

Minho grins sleepily, "You know, they had some really nice red ones at the store in your size, Newt."

Thomas pipes up immediately, "Which store? We're going to that store."


End file.
